


吃了汤圆画风就要变成喜剧吗

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: Fan Z.D. & Ma Long 叫你去锻炼了。
Relationships: Fan Zhendong/Ma Long
Kudos: 2





	吃了汤圆画风就要变成喜剧吗

01.  
近来樊振东日渐发现人生对待他不是很美好。  
最近两年，他琳哥瘦了，他玘哥瘦了，他皓哥也瘦了。最近两个月，连梁胖子都放弃发胖统一阵线瘦了二十斤！樊振东觉得世界变了，爱没了，自己被抛弃了，心痛难忍，只能从食物中寻找慰藉。  
结果人见人捏脸，都说他看着圆润了一点，手感真好啊——  
这简直是身心的双重打击！樊振东愤愤地咬了一口手里的鸡腿，继续向每个对他圆润脸蛋虎视眈眈的人严正声明：除了我未来老婆谁都不能再揉我脸！  
王皓一脚踹过来，说你再不减肥哪有人看得上你，还未来老婆。

02.  
樊振东委委屈屈地照着手机里的地址去了陈玘和马琳一致推荐的健身房，两位哥哥拍着胸脯向他保证里面有个教练非常靠谱。陈玘说起来满脸笑容，“小龙人儿还特别有意思，跟一般教练真不一样。”  
确实不一样。马龙被前台叫出来的时候还在和身边人说话，看见他的第一句话就把他震住了。  
“昂玘哥跟我说的时候是说你要减肥啊，可你这身材不是挺好的吗？”  
说完他还问身边戳着的瘦子，“是吧高远儿？”  
林高远认真看了看，也挺诚恳地点了点头。  
这两位大概是刚洗了澡都没穿上衣，肌肉放松状态下线条都明显得不得了。樊振东暗自掐了一把自己蓬松柔软的腰部脂肪，还是没忍住用脸上肌肉摆出一个问号。  
樊振东：？

03.  
“这个体脂率……昂，确实还是有减一减的空间的。”

04.  
马龙捏了捏他的胳膊，又戳了戳他的大腿。在樊振东尖叫“性骚扰”之前他收回手，问他平常有运动习惯么？樊振东点头，说乒乓球打得挺多的。  
马龙点点头，说他增肌不用急，运动以有氧减脂为主就行。  
他又低头看了一眼手里的数据，突然笑起来：“你是不是平时吃得比较多啊，你这基础代谢数据可挺高呢。”  
樊振东往回想了三顿饭，理直气壮地点点头。  
马龙又笑起来。“你要减肥其实不该找我，应该去找个营养师什么的帮你变变饮食习惯。”  
“玘哥琳哥一定要我来的……那你不行？”  
“那倒也不是……”  
马龙突然正色。“男人嘛，不能说不行。”

05.  
定了第一次课的时间之后马龙送他出门，在去电梯的路上问他：“为什么想减肥啊？”  
樊振东挠挠头，说对身体好？  
“还有，皓哥说有个漂亮妹子，我瘦了再介绍给我。”  
马龙扑哧一声笑出来。  
樊振东这下有点不好意思，马龙摆摆手，说这理由人间真实，比对身体好更有约束力。  
然后他伸手摸了摸樊振东的脸颊。  
“就是有点可惜了。”他歪了头，又轻轻戳了一下。  
等到电梯门关上又打开，樊振东发现自己的心脏还在怦怦直跳。

06.  
樊振东当晚发了条朋友圈：除了我未来老婆谁都不能再捏我脸！  
朱霖峰 回复：是谁！是谁在我不知道的时候又捏你脸了！  
郑靖淇 回复：@朱霖峰 看来你家小胖子出轨了。  
樊振东 回复 程靖淇：你滚！  
王皓 回复：你瘦了就没人想捏你脸了。  
陈玘 回复 王皓：你觉不觉得你这样特别冷漠。  
马龙 回复：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈？  
马龙 回复：那真是太可惜了。[sad][sad][sad]  
陈玘 回复 马龙：小龙人儿！周末来我家吃饭啊！  
马龙 回复 陈玘：好啊。[smile][smile][laugh]  
王皓 回复 陈玘：我这是为了小胖儿好，我得多唱唱白脸。  
陈玘 回复 马龙：[ok][ok]  
陈玘 回复 王皓：慈父多败儿，您终于悟了。

樊振东洗了个澡回来，被一面辣眼睛的表情刷了屏，发现他们居然还在自己评论区聊起来了约上饭了自己还低一个辈分了。  
不是，怎么都没人关注一下他的少年心事？啊？

07.  
樊振东结束第一节训练课之后感觉胳膊不是胳膊腿也不是腿，对自己还能站着这件事都要保持惊喜并感激。马龙全程都一本正经地板着脸，现在声音终于带了点笑意，在旁边往本子上记：“诶你身体素质还挺不错的嘛，下次可以再加点量。”  
樊振东面部发力试图传达出一个惊恐并拒绝的表情，终于成功逗笑马龙。他递给樊振东一条毛巾：“下次来再多带条毛巾吧，我头一次见出汗比我还夸张的人。”  
樊振东在头发上揉到一半，才意识到应该发问：“那这个……是谁的？”  
马龙说：“我的啊。”在樊振东僵成石膏又碎掉之前他补上一句：“放心。洗过的，今天没用。”  
樊振东脸颊被毛巾搓得红彤彤，马龙在旁边看着又是咬嘴唇又是深呼吸又是捏手腕。樊振东在内心翻了个白眼。  
不知道的还得以为他密谋表白或者心有不轨呢吧。  
“你捏吧。”他自暴自弃。  
马龙哈哈哈仰头笑起来，戳了一下他脸蛋。他动作非常轻，指甲修剪得很好，只有柔软指腹陷进脸颊，触觉转瞬即逝。  
樊振东下意识深吸一口气，肩胛缩紧挺了挺胸。马龙又笑起来。  
“好了好了不逗你了，”他拍拍他肩膀，“留给你未来老婆吧。”  
樊振东觉得他这个时候应该说点什么。他攥着手里的毛巾，说那我洗了再还给你。  
马龙看他的眼神有点惊讶。“没关系，扔这儿洗衣机里搅搅就完了呗。反正每天都要洗衣服。”  
樊振东有点呆地“昂”了一声，低着头看见马龙又开始掐手指。  
……什么啊。

08.  
樊振东洗了澡出来发现马龙坐在门口的座位上抠手，居然还挺全情投入。夕阳时分暖调的光从他身后打过来，整个人都被笼进幻境一样的光雾里头。  
樊振东不合时宜地察觉出一种美来，要是画面主人公不是在认真抠手就更好了。  
听见他的脚步，马龙抬头看他。头发有点不羁地支棱着，抬眼时候拗出深深的上目线，运动过后眼尾还有一点粉红。他一偏头，那光直直打在他鼻梁左侧，投下的阴影与光线一起在他脸上织造出鲜明的轮廓来。樊振东不会形容，只觉得这画面有些惊心动魄。  
马龙全无察觉。他站起来，从座椅底下勾出自己的包挂在肩上。“走吗，”他问。  
樊振东赶忙跟上去。马龙已经打开手机，开始看樊振东列的喜欢吃的食物清单。  
“……你有不喜欢吃的东西么？”  
樊振东想了想，诚恳发问：“不挑食不是好习惯么。”  
“……”马龙被堵得半口气没上来。他扭曲地笑起来：“行，那我们一起去把超市搬空吧。”

09.  
“呃……虽然……但是……你是不是应该在下个路口才左转？”


End file.
